Melinda May
Melinda Qiaolian May is one of the main characters in live-action television series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kato vs. Melinda May (Completed) With Phil Coulson * Archer and Lana vs. Coulson and May (Completed) * John Steed and Emma Peel vs. Phil Coulson and Melinda May (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3) * Oddjob History Melinda May has been a long term agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, serving years as a field agent. During a particularly dangerous mission in Bahrain, May single-handedly stormed a building containing an unknown number of armed men and an unregistered inhuman, plus a number of hostages. She was responsible for bringing all of the hostages out unharmed, and was given the nickname of “The Cavalry,” by her fellow agents. However, May was emotionally scarred by the event, and switched over to the administrative side of S.H.I.E.L.D., vowing to never return to the field. When Phil Coulson began assembling his team, May agreed to join, and even helped Coulson in selecting the right people for the team. Since that time, May has been an integral part of the team, often leading separate missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., and training new recruits. Death Battle Info Appearance Melinda is an Asian woman who stands about 5’4” tall, and has brown hair and eyes. Her preferred outfit, when “on duty” is a long-sleeved S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt, a sleeveless jacket or vest, dark pants, and black boots (sometimes short and sometimes knee-high). She has a very serious demeanor, and is often perceived as “scowling” by those around her. However, May does have a playful side and has been known to play practical jokes on people. Powers and Abilities * Martial artist – May is probably the best martial artist in all of S.H.I.E.L.D., and her abilities have been compared to those of Black Widow. * Pilot – She is an excellent pilot, and has often flown the Bus (a S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster), Zephyr One (a S.H.I.E.L.D. flying command center), and Quinjets (a VTOL aircraft. * Iceskating – She studied ice skating until the age of 12, when she switch to martial arts. Weapons and Equipment * Smith & Wesson M&P9 – This is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9x9mm ammunition, and has a 10- or 17-round magazine. * Glock 17 - Before it’s replacement by the Smith & Wesson M&P, the Glock 17 was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s standard sidearm. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9mm Luger ammunition, and has an 18-round magazine. * I.C.E.R. (Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun) Pistol - This pistol was created by Agent Leopold Fitz, and appears to be based on the Baby WE Hi-Capa 3.8 (Type 8) airsoft pistol, though its internals are probably completely different. It fires special projectile that contains a tiny amount of dendrotoxin that incapacitates human targets without causing any permanent harm. Note: This weapon has been shown to be ineffective against super-powered individuals. Gallery Melinda_May_with_Night-Night_Gun.png|Melinda May with Night-Night Gun (forerunner of I.C.E.R.) Melinda_May_Undercover.jpg|Melinda May undercover. Known Associates Fellow Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Phil Coulson * Daisy Johnson * Bobbi Morse * Alisha Whitley Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Spy Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Modern Combatants